Some Things You Can't Escape
by disorderly-being
Summary: She thought that leaving California meant that she was leaving everything behind her. . .she never thought that her past would follow. Angel Crossover. Lita/Jericho, Trish/Christian, Edge/Cordelia


Author's Note: Angel/WWE crossover. Post-You're Welcome, however Cordelia does not die, instead she chooses to part ways with Angel and the rest of the team. While Trish Stratus and Lita do retire. . .when Chris Jericho made his return, he had brought Lita with him as his manager. Trish made her return, managing Christian; also moving him to RAW. Treating story line as such while ignoring real life, as well as most current story lines. As for ages, adjusting main characters years of birth so that they are around 26-31.

**Some Things You Can't Escape**

**Part One**

She followed Edge through the arena, the pair having just arrived minutes earlier for the RAW tapings. And because he had insisted on carrying her gym bag, Cordelia carried her cell phone in one hand, her other hand clutching at the back of the wrestler's shirt as he led the way down the hall. Because she had only been with the company for the past three months she was still a bit shy and wary around the others and she generally stuck with the few people she had either already known or have quickly befriended. The brunette having made her WWE debut by hopping over the barriers and tackling Natalya from behind when the blond diva had tried to interfere in Edge's match against Tyson Kidd. David Hart Smith unable to accompany his team because of an injury he had sustained during his earlier match against Christian. Edge introducing her the following week as his girlfriend and manager before he and his brother Christian took on the Hart Dynasty with Trish Stratus accompanying Captain Charisma. . .

Of course that had all been on-screen.

Story line for the masses keeping track of the WWE Universe.

Reality was that while Cordelia was accompanying her favorite cousin, who was also just about the only actual family member she cared for, on the road as he toured for the RAW show, Stephanie McMahon, the daughter of the WWE owner Vince McMahon and who was also the head of the creative team, had walked out during an impromptu wrestling match between Cordelia and Chris Jericho in the middle of the ring. . . Stephanie then offering her a RAW contract after she had ducked Chris's clothesline and had taken him down with a hurricanrana, which she had learned from Jericho's on-screen manager and his real-life girlfriend, Lita. Cordelia inwardly thanking her days as a Sunnydale cheerleader and a member of the Angel Investigations as she accepted Stephanie's job offer.

She frowned at thought of her old friends. After she had awoken from her post-natal coma and found out that they had taken over Wolfram & Hart and Angel was actually acting as the CEO of the Los Angeles offices. . .she had turned in her resignation papers, forgoing the two weeks notice. She wanted nothing to do with the demon law firm, regardless of how much good her friends thought they were doing. Wolfram & Hart had done so much damage in the past that Cordelia could never turn a blind eye to what they stood for. And that was pure evil.

Wolfram & Hart was Evil Incorporated and her friends had basically made a deal with the devil.

She wondered if they would ever realize that.

"Whoa, you OK back there?"

Cordelia Chase sighed, ducking her head because she hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings, instead lost in her thoughts, which had caused her to walk into the blond man when he had stopped walking. "I'm fine, sorry for bumping into you like that. I didn't know you stopped walking." She frowned and looked up at Edge, unsurprised that he was looking over his shoulder at her. Unable to turn around because she was still clutching at the back of his shirt. She quickly let go, smoothing out the wrinkles she had caused with her grip. "What's with the hold up, anyway?"

Edge chuckled, hitching the straps of the gyms bags he carried higher on his shoulder as he turned around to face the woman that managed him. "I was wondering why you weren't answering me when I asked you if you wanted to head to the locker room first and then to catering or the other way around." He paused, studying the pretty brunette standing in front of him. She had been so deep in thought earlier. . . "You OK?"

"Of course, just embarrassed, I really should have been paying attention," she replied, although she was aware that wasn't what he had meant. She recognized the look of concern on his face and she also knew that he was wondering about what was going on in her head, but she really didn't want to talk about it. Angel Investigations was her past. . .the WWE her future. She forced a bright smile on her lips and hooked her arm around his free one, tugging him down the hall. "C'mon, we'll go to the locker room first. . ."

She trailed off when she was suddenly hit with a vision. Her first vision from the Powers That Be since she had woken up from her coma. . .of course that last vision wasn't really a vision at all, it was mostly a condensed version of everything that had happened during her time as a vegetable. This vision was different. . . similar to her earlier visions, but without the pain and screaming.

Well, without her own pain and screams, anyway. Cordelia still able to feel the pain of the victim's. . .her screams echoing inside the Seer's head.

And Cordelia's face fell at the sight of the frightened and very familiar redhead. Lita obviously hurt and running away from something, ducking into an alley. . .

While her visions never really gave her a specific time frame, the fact that the Lita in her vision was wearing the exact same thing as the Lita that she and Edge had left back at the hotel was not a good sign. It was bad. . .

"Very, very bad," Cordelia muttered.

Edge arched a brow, the blond man staring at her with concern when her voice had faded to a whisper. He watched as she shook her head, muttering something under her breath. "Cordelia?"

She grabbed onto his hand, looking up at him with fear in her hazel eyes, "We. . .We have to go."

"Go where?" came his baffled response.

Cordelia tugged him down the hall, in the direction in which they had come from and Edge allowed her to do so, still completely in the dark.

"What's going on?"

"It's Lita, something's wrong!"

And Edge's face crumpled.

"What do you mean, something's wrong?" Edge questioned the brunette as they exited the arena and practically ran to their rental car. He pulled the keys out of the back pocket of his jeans. . .cursing when he dropped them, his hands practically shaking because of the news that something was wrong with Lita. And he wondered how Cordelia knew. . .or why she suspected. Her cell phone hadn't gone off, there was no call or text message. One moment she was leading him down the hall in search of their locker room. . .and then the next she had stopped, a blank expression on her face before fear had settled.

"I can't explain it," Cordelia replied.

Edge straightened after he had picked up the rental car keys, gripping them in his fist. He shot her a look that told her that she better explain, the man not moving an inch. He wanted to know if Lita was really in trouble or if. . .

"I'm not lying!"

"Then start explaining!" he practically screamed at her, regretting it immediately. He hadn't meant to raise his voice at her, he was just concerned. . .and apparently Cordelia understood because she waved away his apologies.

"It's. . .You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I swear, I'm not." Cordelia said and Edge nodded, urging her to continued. "I had a vision."

Vision?

Edge frowned.

"That was why I stopped in the hallway earlier, I had a vision from the Powers That Be and it was about Lita. . .and she was in trouble. She was scared out of her mind and hurt. . .and whatever happened in my vision is going to happen some time soon. I don't even know if it's already happening-"

"It's not."

"How the hell do you know that? Unless, you don't believe me."

Edge shook his head, but it wasn't because he believed her. He still wasn't quite sure if he did. He had interrupted her because another car had pulled into the parking garage as Cordelia began to explain. Four people soon exiting the vehicle.

And Lita was one of them.


End file.
